Hiccup and the Black Devil: Book 1 (Race to the Edge)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Tired of being scorned all his life on Berk and failing to shoot down the Night Fury with his Bola Launcher, Hiccup is given an offer from the gods. He must become stronger in order to stop a force of ultimate evil, and in turn will get the love and affection he so desperately craves. Will he succeed? Or will he fail and doom the world to eternity in darkness?
1. Story Summary

_**STORY BREAKDOWN AND PLOT IDEA**_

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all, what's up? Now, I've been mentioning a new idea I had for a How To Train Your Dragon story that pretty much just popped into my head. However, I feel as though I need to let you guys know a little bit about my idea. It's not like most of my other more conventional stories. This one stars Hiccup in an alternate universe where he and Astrid never got together, but instead Astrid chooses to continue distancing herself from Hiccup. Especially after the incident that occurred during the raid at the beginning of the movie.**_

 _ **Note: Each chapter will be a total of 10,000 words or more, counting Author's Notes.**_

 _ **Heartbroken and feeling lower than the dirt beneath everyone's feet, especially since he failed to shoot down the Night Fury, Hiccup decides to run away from Berk after his father and most of the warriors in the village leave for Helheim's Gate, only to be brought to a strange new place by some very startling individuals.**_

 _ **It's Odin the Allfather! And his son, Thor!**_

 _ **Together with some gods from other realms of existence known as Mata-Nui, Ekimu the Maskmaker, Beerus the Destroyer, Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Moon, the Egyptian God known as Ra, and the Hindu God known as Rama, Hiccup and several ladies that were destined to suffer greatly and unjustly in their homeworlds are trained to become strong enough to save all of their universes from certain destruction at the hands of a terrible demon…**_

 _ **The Black Devil!**_

 _ **Now, together with Yang Xiao Long, Angelise Karakura Misurugi, Mirai Android #18, Alice Angel, Chun-Li and Charmcaster, Hiccup will travel the world to categorize and learn about every dragon out there! And with the help of the Dragon Eye, he may just be able to do it!**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BE A MASS CROSSOVER AND WILL CONTAIN ELEMENTS FROM STREET FIGHTER, BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE, RWBY, CROSS ANGE, BEN 10, BIONICLE, DRAGON BALL SUPER AND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! OTHER CROSSOVER ELEMENTS MIGHT BE ADDED AT A LATER TIME. STORY WILL LATER CONTAIN BLOOD, GORE AND SWEARING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **Also, my poll is still up, so don't forget to cast your votes!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so far only one person has actually reviewed this chapter and it was just to voice their disappointment. So, I want to clear some things up about my update schedule before doing anything else.**_

 _ **Omnipotent 18 (guest): You know what? I give up. I had hope that you would update your Ben 10 stories at least, but now you spend too much on RWBY and not on ANYTHING else. I am sad at this.**_

 _ **Reply: If you're reading this, I want you to know, I understand that you're upset that I haven't been updating my Ben 10 stories recently, but you should understand by now that I'm one of those writers who's plagued by plot bunnies. Meaning I get a bunch of ideas and decide to just roll with them. I just want to make this clear, I have no real schedule for what I update! Sometimes I'll update a Ben 10 story, sometimes it might be a Danny Phantom story, and more recently it's been RWBY and How To Train Your Dragon stories. I don't really have a schedule. I just update whatever I feel like! I recently updated Apex Predator (Rewrite), so I hope you're happy with THAT much!**_

 _ **Sorry about my rant, but I just had to get that off my chest.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's the big kick-off to the main plot of the story. It might not be 10,000 words, but only time will tell.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon, Dragon Ball Super, Bionicle, RWBY, Street Fighter, Cross Ange or Bendy and the Ink Machine! All rights to these franchises and their characters go to their respective owners!***_

* * *

"Thunderdrum." = Normal Speech.

 _'Timberjack.' = Thoughts._

 _"Scauldron." = Dragon Manual/Journal Entries._

 **"Changewing." = Yelling.**

 **"Whispering Death." = Gods Talking.**

* * *

 _ **The Journey to Power Starts Off with a Bang!**_

* * *

"I really did hit something out there." said a young boy, depression clear in his voice.

The village of Berk has just been through yet another raid by the Dragons that seem to target their village, and once again, everyone blames Hiccup for everything going completely wrong.

You see, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the son of the village's chief, Stoick the Vast, but he's much different than most other Viking children his age. He's far more brain than he is brawn. I mean, he is literally mostly skin and bone! Due to his own stature and his greater intellect, it's made him a prime target for most of the other Viking teens to bully and push around.

To try and rectify this, he's tried building inventions that are meant to make the lives of the villagers easier. But they all have almost instantly gone horribly wrong.

As such, much of the village sees him as a plague that will one day wipe them out. Even his own father seems to think of him as a mistake. The only people that seem to treat Hiccup with any form of respect are the village blacksmith, Gobber, and the village elder and medicine woman, Gothi. In fact, Gobber's walking Hiccup back home right now.

"Oh, you hit something alright." Gobber quipped.

"And dad… he NEVER listens!" Hiccup continued.

"Well, it runs in the family." Gobber quipped again.

"And when he does it's with this… this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup added before doing a pretty good impression of his father. "Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here? This is a talking fishbone."

Now, being the sarcastic viking who lacks a way with words that he is, Gobber tried to give Hiccup one of his patented pep talks. Unfortunately, I don't think It'll work at all.

"No, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said with dry sarcasm.

"Look, the point it, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber said.

They reached Hiccup's house and the boy turned to look at his mentor and father figure. His eyes reflected the years of pent up sorrow, anger and loneliness that has built up in him over his lifetime.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup sighed.

He went inside the house and closed the door, leaving Gobber to sigh alone with his thoughts. He knows that Hiccup isn't coping well with his situation and understands how he feels right now. But the fact remains that Hiccup isn't a dragon killer. Gobber's known the boy since he was still very young and he knows that the boy is many things. Stubborn, smart, sarcastic, speedy, and quick witted. But a dragon killer is not one of.

Thor forbid that Hiccup's machine actually caused all that damage during the raid. He was fairly certain that it wasn't that fancy Bola Launcher, but he had to go back to the site of the attack and check it out. Just to make sure. But while Gobber left the boy alone with his thoughts, he had no idea the kind of things that were going to happen to Hiccup as we speak.

Hiccup stomped up to his room, not even caring about causing any ruckus in his house. He looked around the room. It was sparse of just about anything, save the bed, blankets, desk, chair and some drawing supplies. Eyes narrowing in anger, Hiccup released an inhuman roar and began tearing the room apart. He didn't care that so many designs for future projects got destroyed in his anger. He didn't care if he disturbed the village. He didn't care about anything!

He needed to vent!

As Hiccup tore through the wooden and stone furniture with surprising ease for someone of his build, he could feel this strange energy fluctuating off of him. Almost like he was calling on this power subconsciously.

As he continues to thrash about in his room, Hiccup fails to realize that his body is glowing with an intense golden energy that is burning anything it comes in contact with. Except for Hiccup himself.

After demolishing his room, Hiccup rears back his head and unleashes an unholy roar that shakes the very planet and makes many of the Berkians believe that a small earthquake is happening. Hiccup is soon enveloped in a golden light that grows more and more intense as Hiccup's screams grow louder and louder.

 **"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** screamed Hiccup.

He has had enough of being Berk's personal whipping boy/punching bag. So much so that he's failed to realize that the golden light is actually transporting him somewhere else entirely. In a shimmer of light, Hiccup is gone. Leaving Berk behind… perhaps for good.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Final Decision for the harem: Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Yang Xiao Long (RWBY), Angelise Karakura Misurugi (Cross Ange), Mirai Android # 18 (Dragon Ball Z) and Charmcaster/Hope (Ben 10 Omniverse).**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to reach my final goal of ten thousand words per chapter once I start again on the next chapter. Also, on my poll for which story I'll be focusing on for seven chapters, Cold Arc of Remnant is the winner. I'll be focusing on that story for about seven chapters before I work on anything else. But I'll still work on this story and maybe update it once every two chapters of Cold Arc of Remnant. Anyway, see you all next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Last chapter got a few more reviews, so I'm happy with them. Now, I hope to make this chapter at least CLOSE to my goal word count. But while we're here in the Author's Note, there's a couple of reviews I'd like to answer.**_

* * *

 _ **Nicochan11: Looks like it's the beginning of a brand new start for Hiccup. Keep up the good work!**_

 _ **Reply: Aw, why thank you, random citizen!**_

* * *

 _ **Omnipotent 18 (guest reviewer): Sorry if I was a bit of a dick. But I just want to see at least one of your old Ben 10 stories updated like my favorites. But like you said, you'll update whenever you feel like it, so I understand.**_

 _ **Reply: It's okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry for snapping. And I do plan to update one of my other Ben 10 stories after I'm done with my other updates for Cold Arc of Remnant. Just be patient a little longer.**_

* * *

 _ **And now, everyone, we shall see just what it is that the gods want with Hiccup. And he'll be introduced to his ladies in this chapter, so be ready for that. However, I've made one change to the girls that Hiccup will get with in this story. I've chosen to have Hiccup get together with the recently introduced Android #21 instead of Android #18. Mainly because I feel #18 is too commonly used in these stories. Now, enjoy the show!**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own any of the franchises or characters used in this story!***_

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Gods! - They Call it the Hyper Tonic Lion Tamer! (THAT ONE WAS ON PURPOSE, GOKU!)**_

* * *

In the Great Hall, Stoick and many of the warrior vikings of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were in a meeting discussing what to do about the dragon problem in recent events. The villagers had calmed down a little once Gobber had proven that it wasn't Hiccup's Bola Launcher that caused the dragons to free themselves during the raid, so they just chalked that up to a bit of bad luck.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick declared.

He and his soldiers were looking over a giant nautical map that showed Berk and its surrounding areas. Stoick grabbed a large dagger as he continued to speak.

"If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" he said before stabbing the dagger into a foggy area. "One more search before the ice sets in."

But the other vikings weren't so sure about their chief's plan.

"Those ships never come back." said a random vikings.

"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick said as a rebuttal before asking "Now, who's with me?!"

But the other vikings were very reluctant to go to a place as dangerous as Helheim's Gate. It would spell certain death for all of them! Various responses came from the gathered men and women of these viking warriors.

"Count me out!"

"Today's not good for me."

"I have to do my axe returns."

But Stoick wasn't worried. He had a feeling that these vikings wouldn't be so willing to rush out to fight the dragons on their home turf, so he came prepared with a contingency plan.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

That got them all to agree with him faster than a rattlesnake striking its prey.

"To the ships!" declared a random viking.

"I'm with you, Stoick!" added Spitelout.

"That's more like it." Stoick muttered blandly.

He also, reluctantly, decided that all of these vikings couldn't come on the trip to fight with him. Some of them would need to stay and look after the children and defend the village. Soon, it was just Stoick and Gobber left in the Great Hall with Gobber taking a drink of mead from his mug hand.

"Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said.

He stood up to leave, but Stoick had other ideas.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Gobber quipped.

Stoick took a seat next to his old friend and sighed. He looked irritated, burdened and unsure. But of what, I don't know.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber replied.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber replied.

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage!" Stoick exclaimed.

But Gobber just waved him off with his remaining hand.

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do, actually." Stoick stated.

"No you don't." Gobber fired back.

"No, actually, I do." Stoick said a bit sterner this time.

"No, you don't!" Gobber exclaimed with just as much force.

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different." Stoick said, standing up and pacing around. "He doesn't listen! He's got the attention span of a sparrow! I take him fishing, and he goes hunting for - for trolls!"

At the mention of trolls, Gobber got a bit more defensive and caused his own stone false tooth to pop out of place and fall into his mug.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?"

Stoick sighed as he got lost in a memory of his childhood.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go." groaned Gobber.

"...My father told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber offered.

Gobber fished his tooth out of his mug and used the bottom of it to tap it back into place, running his tongue along the tooth to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick exclaimed before adding "Even as a bot, I knew what I was. What I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

Gobber knew he only had one chance left to try and get Stoick to see eye to eye with him on this subject. So, he decided to pull out the big guns.

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." he said.

Seeing Stoick's confused face, Gobber stood up and continued what he had to say.

"I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! He's probably out there now!"

Stoick looked as though he was pondering Gobber's words. He has a lot of thinking to do before heading out to find the nest.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, with Hiccup…***_

* * *

Hiccup had finally calmed down and gasped as he saw that he was no longer in his destroyed room. He looked around and saw that he was in a starry sky of some sort, only it didn't seem to be night time. As Hiccup looked around, he gasped again as he saw three gargantuan humanoids.

One of them he knew rather well. It was Odin the Allfather! But the other two, he didn't know at all.

The first of the other two was a man with golden skin and was wearing a white battle skirt with intricate golden markings. He held two golden hooks in his hands and was wearing golden jewelry of a different culture altogether. He also appears to have the body of a man and the head of some kind of bird of prey.

The other humanoid was a thin man with blue skin, pointed ears, squinty eyes and six arms. He also wore clothing that looked kind of like a dress or a skirt made for battle and golden ornaments, but he has a quiver of arrows and a bow slung across his back.

"By all the gods…!" gasped Hiccup.

 **"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you have been chosen. A force of ultimate evil has awakened itself on thy world."** said Odin.

 **"This evil must be stopped at all costs!"** said the bird headed humanoid in a strange accent.

 **"Only through the power of the human spirit and the strength of human righteousness can this evil be vanquished. It will also require the power of the bond between dragon and dragon rider."** added the blue humanoid in an even stranger accent.

Hiccup was astounded by the words of these three deities. They were choosing him? Hiccup the Screwup? Hiccup the Useless? Hiccup, the waste of space that no one would miss?

 **"Do not think such things of yourself, young Hiccup! You are many things, but a waste of space, useless and somebody that no one would miss are not any of them!"** the six armed man exclaimed, startling Hiccup. **"You have far more heart than any viking that has ever come into existence since your mother, Valka. You have more compassion, mercy and sense of what is right and wrong than few others before you. And that is why I, the Hindu God, Rama, have agreed to help Odin turn you into a great warrior and bridge between human and dragon."**

Hiccup was amazed once again. Did this blue man, Rama, just…

 **"Read your mind? Yes, he did."** answered the bird man. **"It is quite easy for us deities to read your mind, especially when you leave it like an open book. I am Ra, God of Egypt. And like Rama and Odin, I too shall help you become the champion that you are meant to be."**

With that said, the eyes of the three gods before him began to glow with an intense blue light, and beams of light were shot directly at Hiccup! There was no pain from the beams as Hiccup felt as if they were searching for something within him. And once they found it, the boy was left staring in awe at the large ball of white light thaw was now moved to the foot of the three gods.

Then, three elderly monks wielding giant hammers appeared near the ball of light. And along with them was a metal man wearing golden armor and a golden mask with three prongs on top. He too was wielding a large hammer.

The metal man looked at his fellow forge masters and gave the signal.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young Hiccup. I am Ekimu the Mask Maker, and it is time to create your weapon. Brothers of the forge, the time to forge the great weapon is at hand!"

The first of the brothers raised his hammer, and with a mighty swing he struck the ball of light. This showed that his power came from Ra. As the first brother lifted his hammer, the second brother drew power from Rama and struck the orb. This process repeated as the final brother drew power from Odin to do the same. Finally, Ekimu raised his hammer and struck the orb, causing it to flash between six different colors. Red, blue, purple, white, green and brown. The colors of the six elemental powers known as fire, water, earth, ice, air and water.

This process continued to repeat itself as the four masters of the forge alternated between hitting the orb and infusing it with power. Hiccup watched on in fascination as the orb slowly began to take shape into the form of a sword unlike any he's ever seen.

All four hammer wielders raised their hammers for one final strike as Ekimu began to glow with a golden light. But the gods were wary of his power level.

 **"Be wary of your actions, Ekimu! Thou dost not possess enough power for what thou art attempting to do!"** Odin warned.

"But I am not alone! Egil! Now is the time!" Ekimu called.

With a screech, a mechanical hawk flew in out of nowhere and merged with Ekimu. The golden glow began to grow more intense as all of that light energy began to flow into his hammer.

With one final swing from all four masters of the forge…

There was a great flash of light, and a weapon was formed. Hiccup looked in awe at the beautiful weapon.

It was a japanese katana with a black handle and hilt that had red cloth interwoven into it for a better grip. A long red tassel hung from the pommel of the sword and the hilt resembled a kind of open dragon head. One that looked strangely like a Night Fury. Even the blade itself was black in color. The blade floated over to Hiccup until it was within arm's reach.

 **"This sword was forged from the righteous energy found within thee."** Odin said.

 **"It possesses the power needed to destroy this evil that has begun to plague your world."** Ra added.

 **"But be warned; this entity is not of this world. It possesses magic beyond your understanding. Trust not what you see, but what you feel."** Rama finished.

Hiccup closed his eyes and pondered for a moment. Was he really destined for something as great as this. Surely this must be a sick joke of some kind. But then again, aside from Loki, why would the gods joke about anyone's life like that?

Deciding to take a chance, Hiccup opened his eyes and reached for the sword. Once his hand gripped the blade, he could feel the energy of the sword changing his entire being. It began to travel up his body, changing his ordinary clothes into the armor a samurai would wear into battle, minus the facemask. With renewed vigor, Hiccup gave the sword a few test swings and found that it was perfectly balanced. And powerful too.

Seeing that there was a sheath for the sword strapped to his hip, Hiccup sheathed the sword and turned to bow to the gods before him.

"Thank you for your generosity, my lords. I shall do my best to meet your expectations." Hiccup said.

"But you shall not be alone on your quest, young Hiccup." Ekimu said. "Right now, another deity known as Lord Beerus the Destroyer is traversing other worlds in search of others like you. People who have suffered greatly in their lives and are longing for a purpose. They shall join you on your quest."

No sooner than when he said that did a glowing and spiraling portal open up to reveal a purple humanoid hairless cat. He had squinty eyes and was wearing clothing that looked like a combination of japanese and egyptian.

"You won't have to wait any longer, Ekimu. I'm here. And I brought the six that Odin has asked for." he said.

He stepped aside and six beings, or should I say females, stepped out of the portal. Each one was different from the first and quite beautiful. They all clearly put Astrid's beauty to shame, and she was the prettiest girl on Berk that Hiccup has ever seen!

The first girl is a buxom young woman with long blonde hair with a japanese ahoge on top, lilac eyes and naturally pale skin. She wore a yellow tube top with a brown leather jacket over it, black shorts, a purple bandana around her neck, orange socks with one going above the knee and the other below and brown combat boots. Around her wrists were a pair of golden bracelets. She appeared to be around seventeen years old.

The next girl was also blonde, but her hair was more of a platinum blonde rather than golden blonde like the other girl, and it was cut to about shoulder length. She looked to be a year younger than the first girl, and has red eyes and porcelain skin. Her clothing was a simple pair of cargo shorts, a white tank top and brown combat boots.

Next was a woman with long auburn brown hair that fell to her lower back and curled upwards in spikes. She has pale skin, piercing icy blue eyes and looks to be about twenty one years old. Her choice of attire is a kind of checker pattern dress that is red and blue with an 'RR' symbol on a little red ribbon over the top blue square of her dress. She also wore dark blue leggings, red high heels and a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

Next, there was a girl with long white hair that was purple at the tip, and darker skin than the other girls. Her hair was done up in a kind of 'fox tail', and she wore a pink jacket with tight purple pants and shoes. On her waist is a strange pouch that looks like it has a face on it.

The next girl was a beautiful woman who looks to be in her early twenties, but she's all in black and white like one of those early fifties cartoons. She wears a black dress and high heels along with white gloves with a little circle on the palms over black elbow length gloves, and over her head is a halo. She also has a little pair of horns on her head, Miss Pacman style eyes and a little mole under her right eye.

Finally, there's a woman who looks to be in her mid twenties. Her skin has a light tan, she has brown eyes and brown hair that is done up in twin buns. She has a figure that most models would kill for, and if you can't tell just from looking at them, her legs are pretty damn strong. She's wearing a chinese style dress right now, and is eyeing Hiccup with an air of slight suspicion. Not bad suspicion, more like she's trying to figure him out.

"Ladies, perhaps you should introduce yourselves to young Hiccup over here." Beerus ordered.

Not wanting to piss off the God of Destruction, the brown haired woman stepped forward and held out a hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mister Haddock. I am Chun-li. Street fighter and agent of Interpol." she said.

Hiccup smiled sheepishly and shook hands with Chun-li.

"Well, the pleasure's mine, Chun-li."

Next to walk up was the cartoony horned angel looking girl.

"Hello there, darling Hiccup. I am Alice Angel, and I love to sing and dance."

Hiccup suddenly yelped as he was pulled into a headlock by the girl with lilac eyes and golden blonde hair, giving him a firsthand experience of how strong she really is.

"Heya, Hic! I'm Yang Xiao Long, and I hope you don't forget it, because you're going to be quizzed." she said, joking about that part about being quizzed.

The other girls soon introduced themselves as Charmcaster, Angelise and Android 21. Although Hiccup still doesn't understand why she calls herself that instead of by her actual name. And what's an android, anyway?

"Now, girls and boy, it's time to begin your training to become strong warriors while also becoming dragon riders. Through this door, you will enter a place known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, otherwise known as the Room of Spirit and Time. It's an alternate dimension where normally if twenty four hours pass out here, a whole year will have gone by while in there. However, we've altered it a little bit to where one day out here is worth three years worth of time spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Beerus explained as a door materialized.

"While you are in there, you will learn both the ways of martial arts and weapons combat training. This way, you all shall gain knowledge and skills on a diverse range of abilities to add to your arsenal." Ekimu continued. "You shall also train dragons that Odin himself has chosen to be your partners and friends while you are in there. And when your training is complete and you have emerged from the room, I shall be waiting here with a Platinum Mask of Unity for each of you."

"I suggest we waste no time standing around, then." Hiccup said.

The girls nodded in agreement and followed Hiccup as he walked through the door and into the dimension that is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Good luck, young ones." Ekimu said.

Once the door completely closed and the group was out of earshot, Beerus smirked.

"You're gonna need it!" he quipped.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Oh boy… looks like Beerus is going to get a kick out of this whole situation, isn't he? Also, I need suggestions for dragons for the girls and Hiccup. I'm thinking I might have Hiccup keep Toothless but not give them the prosthetics, and I might give one of the girls a Speed Stinger. But if anyone has any other ideas and ideas as to who gets the Speed Stinger, let me know in your reviews.**_


	4. STORY PREVIEW!

_**I've been reading waaaay too many Naruto stories where Naruto becomes an emperor. It's made me want to write a similar one, but of a different story type. Anyway, This short chapter is merely a sneak preview of what I have in mind, so be sure to review and let me know if you want me to continue this story as a full story. Now, I've wasted enough of your time with this AN, let's get to the story!**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars! I also don't own any elements of Dragon Ball Z, Bionicle, or Black Panther used in this story!***_

* * *

"This is the Empire." = Normal Speech

 _'This is the Empire.' = Thoughts_

 **"This is the Empire." = Someone Yelling**

 **This is the Empire. = Book of Dragons Entries**

* * *

 ** _STORY PREVIEW - The Empire of Dragon's Edge!_**

* * *

As the story begins, we find ourselves panning over the open ocean towards what looks to be a large island with a beautiful structure built upon it. It truly is a sight to behold among all of the tropical greenery of the island its inhabitants surely live on.

' _This is the Imperial Capital, Dragon's Edge.'_ says a man's voice.

The camera zooms in on the structure to reveal that the area is similar in design to a viking outpost combined with a village. However, in the center of the whole thing is a palace that is a combination of Viking and Japanese design. A truly beautiful structure, indeed.

' _It's a ten hour flight straight towards hope, and a few degrees West of being a tropical paradise. It's located solidly on the Coast of Beauty.'_ the voice continued.

Next, we see various people moving about in their busy day, but there's one thing all of these people have in common. And that's the fact that they all appear to be warriors to some degree. Each one carries a hilt made from various materials that looks either like a sword hilt or the central piece of a Bo-Staff.

Also, these people's clothing seemed to be a combination of Viking fashion mixed with the robes of a Japanese or Xiaolin Monk or Samurai. Each building is designed in either Viking or Japanese fashion. Or a combination of the two, depending on the preference of the inhabitants.

' _My village. In a word, peaceful. It's only on its first generation, and yet every building has more history to it than anyone could ever dream. The biggest upsides, are the pets.'_

Now, the scene shifts from the village itself to a flock of sheep, peacefully grazing in a field of grass.

' _You see, while most people have creatures such as puppies or parakeets, we have…'_

A sheep was gently picked up in the talons of a flying creature, making the sheep 'baa' in surprise as it was carried off. The sheep who was grazing next to it 'inconspicuously' began to scoot over into the now vacant spot to get more grass, before it too was picked up.

The camera zooms out to see a couple of the warriors riding on a pair of creatures that are clearly reptilian in nature, only they have wings in place of their arms. Walking out of the large structure to monitor how things were going was a man with auburn brown hair and green eyes. He was decked out in special black armor that was built to be both strong in battle and aerodynamic in flight. The man smiled and breathed out a single word as he looked out over the Imperial Capital.

"...Dragons...!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…?***_

* * *

 _ **If you guys want me to continue this story, let me know in the reviews and I'll have it up and running on my other profile, Marka Ragnos629. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
